


The McDanno Werewolf AU no one asked for, but here it is anyway.

by Merlin_Wolfgang_Trades_Hale



Series: McDanno Werewolf [1]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Bitten Werewolf Adam, Bitten Werewolf Steve, Born Werewolf Charlie, Born Werewolf Danny, Born Werewolf Grace, Learning about werewolves, M/M, Pack Dynamics, Werewolf Adam Noshimuri, Werewolf Alpha Danny "Danno" Williams, Werewolf Danny "Danno" Williams, Werewolf Steve McGarrett, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-22 22:20:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18536605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merlin_Wolfgang_Trades_Hale/pseuds/Merlin_Wolfgang_Trades_Hale
Summary: Steve gets suspicious when Adam and Danny begin to spend more time together and confronts Danny about it. So they're not dating or fucking...they're just...werewolves. Cool. Steve is really fascinated...and more than a little turned on by werewolf Danny.When hurt on a case, Steve's going to die unless Danny bites and turns him. So he does. Now Steve's an official werewolf in Danny's pack and has to learn the ropes.





	The McDanno Werewolf AU no one asked for, but here it is anyway.

There were some cases that Danny insisted on working with Adam and Eric. Steve thought it was a weird dynamic but it didn’t bother him…not at all. Okay, maybe a little bit. He did encourage teamwork between all the members but there was something they were keeping from him. Steve might have jumped to some conclusions and he confronted Danny on it one day. 

“Are you dating Adam?” 

Danny blinked. Then blinked some more. “ _What_?” 

“Are you. Dating. Adam?” Steve repeated slowly. 

Danny sighed and shook his head, “No. We aren’t dating.” 

Steve bit his tongue before he forced himself to ask, “So are you guys just fucking? Because there are rules about inter-team dating or…fornicating.” He’s never enforced them before but he would this time. 

“Oh my god! No, Steve…there is nothing but platonic love between me and Adam.”

“You’ve been rather close…” Steve pointed out. 

Danny gave Steve a very long look. He’s been thinking about when was the right time to tell Steve his biggest secret ever and he supposed he’s run out of excuses. Danny shut the blinds of Steve’s office and closed the door. He paced a bit as he looked for the words to use. “Alright. Okay. There…there is something going on. And it’s…it’s big. It’s a lot. And…I’m going to need you to…be open-minded and…and…not freak out.” 

Steve’s mind betrayed him and imagined a million horrible things. “Danny? What’s going on?”

The blond sighed, “A while ago…Adam was attacked.”

“What? Is he…wait, attacked how? You don’t mean…?” 

“ _No_! No, not like that…he was…he was bitten by someone…rabid.” 

“Oh my god. Is he okay? Why didn’t you guys call me?” Steve demanded. Hurt and confused about why they kept that a secret. 

Danny growled a bit and Steve wasn’t sure how he made  _that_  noise. The blond ran a hand through his hair before he said. “Okay…okay. I’m going to show you something…and I need you to be calm okay? Remember I’m still me. I’m still your Danny.”

The words ‘Your Danny’ made Steve feel a bit calmer and waited for whatever Danny was gonna show him. He was still very worried about what it could be. 

Danny was looking at him and out of nowhere, Danny’s blue eyes were bright red before going back to blue. 

Steve jumped back, “What the hell?” 

Danny raised his hand and Steve saw as his fingernails grew into claws. “Adam was bitten by a rabid werewolf…he lived. We dealt with it. And now…he’s one of my betas.” 

* * *

Naturally, when Danny first feared about Steve finding out, he thought Steve was a normal person. 

Steve wasn’t afraid. He was fascinated. He wanted to see all that Danny could do. Danny was apprehensive at first but eventually, Steve annoyed him to the point that he just showed off to shut Steve up. 

Steve personally loved the new knowledge of Danny’s endurance and demanded to race often, and usually around mountains and tough terrain. Feeling guilty about hiding it from Steve for years, Danny indulged him. 

One of the times they raced, they were attacked by a wild boar. Steve was tired and a bit hurt from trying to force his body to the limit to beat Danny. The boar was going to charge at Steve so Danny had no choice but to shift and protect Steve. 

It was the first time Danny actually half-shifted and after the boar was gone, he didn’t want to look at Steve in the face and see the fear or disgust. But then he caught a whiff of something in the air. 

Arousal. 

Danny snapped his head to look at Steve with a raised eyebrow. Steve had his eyes wide but didn’t look scared. He had that crazed look he had whenever he was going to do something dangerous and stupid.

Danny never thought he’d be that something dangerous and stupid, but Steve kissed him. Hard and got very handsy and Danny was still feeling protective of Steve and the urge to take care of him, and all the adrenaline and so yeah…they fucked on the trail. 

* * *

 

Their lives are still just as dangerous though. While on the job, Steve gets shot. They’re in the middle of nowhere and Steve was losing too much blood. 

“Danny…you know what you gotta do,” Adam told him. 

Danny had a choice, but they never talked about it. But here it was. Lose Steve or bite him. 

Eyes flashed red before Danny shifted, lifted Steve’s shirt, and bit the side of his abdomen. 

Adam and Danny watched with anticipation to see if it took. 

Steve was motionless for a moment, practically lifeless. Then he took a gasp of air, bolted up, teeth turned to fangs, and eyes glowing supernatural blue. 

* * *

 

“I already ate like four burgers. How am I still hungry?” Steve asked as he reached for another burger. 

Adam and Danny shared a smirk. Danny then explained, “Your metabolism is working at a much faster rate. Good news is that you’ll heal much faster, but just because what used to be mortal wounds won’t be  _as_  life-threatening, please don’t go running into bullets.” 

“This is so weird…I can…I can hear the neighbors talking. I can smell…” Steve furrowed his brows. “Worry. From you. You’re worried?” Steve asked Danny. 

“You’re a werewolf now. Yeah, that worries me.” Danny replied. 

“There’s a lot to learn but…Danny’s a great alpha. Once you get used controlling your wolf, not shifting, overusing your strength…he’ll be less worried.” Adam explained. 

That made Steve self-conscious. Didn’t he have what it took to be a good wolf? Was he not good for Danny’s pack? 

Danny sensed the worry and reached out, the touch alone made Steve feel a million times better. 

“There are some great things about this. Once you have control, the job will be easier. You’ll be able to hear long distance…with pracetice, you can learn if someone is lying by listening to their heartbeat, we can smell really good which can be a con as well as a pro. We can find people faster, detect injuries…rotten bodies will smell worse now though but we’ll power through. But we can also take away pain…we basically have night vision…”

* * *

 

“One more time uncle Steve, like this,” Grace said and extended her claws. Steve tried to copy her but he just wasn’t getting it. 

Charlie patted his shoulder. “It’s okay Uncle Steve. I can’t do it yet either.” 

“Thanks, kiddo…” Steve grumbled. 

“Claws away. Go wash up, dinner’s almost ready.” Danny ordered. Both kids went to do what was asked. Then Danny turned to Steve, “She’s born with it, I’ve been training her since the beginning. You’ve only been a wolf for three weeks.” 

“Hmm…” 

“What?” Danny asked with a raised eyebrow. 

“I…I feel  _really_  compelled to go wash up too,” Steve admitted sheepishly. 

“Oh. Yeah, that might happen. When I say something with authority, because I bit you and sired them…you might feel a…complusion to do what I say.” 

“Not about everything,” Steve argued. 

“No. You still have free will and you’re as stubborn as a mule. But it’s there. The pack bond. You feel that, right?” Danny asked. 

Steve nodded. It wasn’t something he could fully describe, but it was there. That deep sense of belonging, of having a place with Danny…he was the center of it. The kids, Adam, and Eric were very important because they were werewolves too. But the other members of 5-0 were also pack. Steve always felt a bit better when he passed them and touched them. Either in a hug, or high five or a pat on the shoulder or back. It left part of his scent there and it just calmed him like nothing else. 

“Wolves work in a hierarchy. I’m the alpha.” Danny said. 

And he said it with a bit of authority that made Steve feel aroused. “Yeah, you are…” 

“Down tiger, the kids are home,” Danny said with a smirk. 

“Later?” Steve asked hopefully. 

“We’ll see. Now go wash up.” 

Steve practically bolted to comply. 


End file.
